A Hearth Warming's Carol
by Kanmeros
Summary: Prince Blueblood is known to many in Canterlot as a scrooge, among many other things. Every year he finds excuses not to celebrate the unification of Equestria under one holiday, and this year is not different. What is different however, is that the spirits of Hearth Warming will not allow him to continue his ways least he is doomed to pay severe consequences in his life.


A Hart Warming's Carol

Characters:

Prince Blueblood - The scrooge of Canterlot

Princess Luna - Spirit of Hart Warming's Future

Princess Cadence - Spirit of Hart Warming's Present

Princess Celestia - Spirit of Hart Warming's Past

The Ghost

Mr. Coindipper- Patron of Red Robin Orphanage

Merry May- One of Prince Blueblood's Maids

ACT I

It was the day before Hart Warming's Eve and businesses around Canterlot began closing for the festivities ahead, except for those that were to participate in the annual celebration where all ponies were gathered together. The children played in the snowfield, free of classes for the remainder of Winter, adults helped in all they could. Each household was indeed in good cheer save by one, where a certain unicorn would not have any of it least that be in his best interest. Prince Blueblood passed by guards guarding his home as he did every day since he lived in Canterlot, near the castle of the Royal Sisters whom regarded him with utmost patience. Inside his quarters he would be groomed and tended to by numerous servants, all who wished a chance to have Hart Warming's Eve free to celebrate with family and loved ones. A pegasus maid served him tea in a cup with golden lining, when Blueblood raised his hoof she stopped, and placed the cup near his chair on an ivory table where he would sip from daintily as he did every evening. Before he began his usual routine, he looked over said maid who still was beside his chair, an eyebrow raised in the most rude and boisterous manner.

"Is there anything else you wish to be around for?" Said he, with the annoyance of a pony that was being pestered by flies on a summer day. The maid swallowed and earned enough courage to step aside in front of him, while Blueblood still waited with much impatience, glaring with his cold, blue eyes.

"Pardon my impudence sire, but Hart Warming's Eve grows near. I was thinking if...well..."

Blueblood cleared his throat, a sign that clearly told her to get to the point. The maid once again composed herself and resumed.

"My family has come for the week ahead from far, I was hoping if it was alright by you that I could have the Eve's free to celebrate this holiday season."

Blueblood took a sip from the cooling tea and placed the cup neatly on its plate, turning his gaze once more on her.

"I think not. Now leave me."

She gasped but quickly bowed before he caught on to her reaction, promptly leaving his quarters and closing the door behind her. Blueblood heard her sobbing and the quick sounds of hooves on the marble floor quickly vanishing far into the halls outside. He stood still for a moment before taking another sip from his tea as if nothing of importance has happened, after all, he was happy as he was living, he would not care if anyone else was happy in the least as long as he was in a comfortable disposition.

"Heart Warming's Eve. Bah."

The only time he agreed on any kind of festivity was when it was his birthday, which he placed above any other significant date on all Equestria. Any other day was simply another boring day in his otherwise narcissistic life. He took one final sip of tea and no sooner had he replaced the cup, that a knock on the door made him jump a bit. Having been startled, he then became annoyed, turning his gaze towards the door.

"Who is it?"

The door opened with a whisk of magic which surrounded its frame, revealing the regal figure of Princess Celestia that stood wings flared on her back, mane flowing as if winds not felt by anyone but she moved it in its usual way. Blueblood cleared his throat and stood from his chair, quickly bowing slightly to her as she made her way inside.

"Seems you had a rather busy day today nephew. Mind if I come in however?"

_You are already inside so what would it matter if I protested? _He thought as he lead the way to the other chair resting besides his own for her to sit.

"Not at all aunt dearest, would you like some tea?"

"Thank you Blueblood, but I am fine as it is. I merely wanted to say hi before heading to the palace in preparation for this year's Hart Warming's Eve."

Celestia sat on the chair opposite of him, who already had sit on once more. Blueblood sighed mentally as he knew what she was about to say to him, as she had every year ever since he was a foal. He just pretended to remain calm and let her say what she came to say.

"I was pondering if you would like to join us at the castle tomorrow for the Eve nephew. I am sure you would benefit from interacting with others including my student who is to show with her friends this year."

Blueblood suddenly faltered and enacted his over the top dramatic protest which he always did whenever Celestia asked anything of him. Princess Celestia remained in her usual calm state however, looking at him and letting his protests take place without uttering a word in turn.

"But dear aunt I got much to do everyday that I simply cannot meddle with such common folk, please understand that I simply am not cut out for any of this Hart Warming nonsense which I believe is just too taxing for anyone on my position to bother with. You understand don't you?"

Celestia stood up from the seat and nodded at him, turning around and leaving his room.

"I do understand all too well Blueblood. But in all honesty if your father were to be around then you would understand this time what you are doing with yourself. Good night nephew."

With that the door opened and closed once she exited. Unlike most ponies that entered and left, it was hard to know if his aunt really was gone being that she would make nearly not a sound even when she was wearing her royal slippers to appear in public. He waited for a few minutes then when he was sure he was once again alone, he sighed contently and snuggled cozy in his padded seat, now that the fire on the chimney was intensifying ushering away any remnants of cold that his room had around.

"Father would not even notice if I ever did anything if he were still around in all due honesty." He muttered once the words of Celestia began annoying him. It was not long since the princess visited him that night, that another knock on the door made him stand up with much ire.

"Who is it this time?!"

The door opened revealing a unicorn royal knight, who bowed low once he came inside.

"Lord Blueblood, there is a pony here to discuss business with you. I am afraid he was scheduled to appear at this hour of the evening."

"Sigh, I had forgotten such meeting...fine, send him inside then."

The guard bowed and turned back to the entrance. It was moments later when the door once again swung open, revealing a stallion wearing a scarf with a tophat which seemed a bit rough on the edges. Blueblood noticed a monocle on the pony's left eye as he bowed and waited to be introduced by the guard which guided him inside the mansion.

"Mister Coindipper from the Red Robin orphanage."

Blueblood nodded and dismissed the guard as he once again leaned on his seat, sipping tea while looking at Coindipper with boredom on his eyes. Coinddipper neared the Prince and cleared his throat.

"Yes, thank you for seeing me Prince Blueblood. As you can see, we...that is, Princess Celestia and I discussed about your contribution to the orphanage by this Hart warming's Eve. Including appearing to re-open the building after it was repaired from all its damage it sustained during the years. The celebration of our orphanage will be later that evening, and we would be thankful if you could come with said donation to-"

"Now just wait there, old man." Blueblood interrupted, "What makes you believe I will even have time to get near some nasty building on said date much less giving you any of my own wealth just for a handful of foals who I have nothing to do with?"

"But the Princess said-"

"My dear sir, do you see any princesses around you in this room?"

"Well, no but-"

"But nothing. I am the only royal member present therefore I am to tell you I have no interest on doing whatever my aunt schemed to lure me out of this place nor have to be around such nasty ponies which could mess my hygiene just by standing besides them. Guards?"

No sooner has he said this that the unicorn guard entered and raised Coindipper using magic, levitating him out of the room along with him protesting. The last Blueblood heard was Coindipper exclaiming and a thud on what he surmised was a small bank of snow. Once more he sipped from his cup, smiling to himself.

Later that evening Blueblood got to bed. A big bed that was in fact. Covered under a pile of the finest blankets he drifted to sleep, not caring about how the cold weather outside his warm room would be treating anyone else. Hours passed while he snored, seemingly lost in a pleasant dream.

It was then when his eyes opened abruptly when his ears perked to a rattling sound. His body immediately sitting on the bed staring at the door. Not knowing why, but he suddenly had a chill down his spine, despite the fact that his body was warm enough on said bed, his brows beginning to drip with sweat as suddenly his eyes noticed a pony slowly coming through the door, as if it was not closed. Said pony was covered in bandages and chains, which held him close to the ground as he dragged heavy chests and locks behind him. The sinister looking pony stared at Blueblood with glowing eyes, and began to speak.

"...Son."

END OF ACT I


End file.
